Priscilla
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |age =16 |relatives =Count Caerleon (Adoptive Father) Unnamed Adoptive Mother Raven (Brother) |nationality =Lycia |occupation(s)= |game =Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 14 |class =Troubadour |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Chinami Hashimoto English Marcella Lentz-Pope }} Priscilla is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. She is a Troubadour born in the Cornwell clan of Ostia, who was adopted by Count Caerleon of Etruria when she was only six years old. History In the events following the destruction of House Cornwell by the corruption of Ostia, she was adopted by Count Caerleon of Etruria and lived her life in nobility. She often thought of her older brother, Raymond, who was separated from her in the aftermath of the destruction. Apparently, she was quite oblivious to the details about her origins (likely because of her youth, and it is also possible that the Caerleons hid them from her), but when she heard rumors of the destruction of House Cornwell and the possible survival of her brother, she quickly arranged to set off. Count Pent Reglay of Etruria assigned his pupil, a Mage known as Erk, as her bodyguard. They set off, but were deterred in Laus as the marquess of the land, Lord Darin, learned of her and tried to marry her. After being rejected, Darin, in rage, leaves guards to imprison her in Laus until she agrees to marry him. After a few days of deliberation, Erk leaves the village and travels north to seek aid from other Laus villagers, inadvertently leaving the princess vulnerable to attack from pirates to the east. They are both saved from Erik's cavalry by Eliwood's and Hector's army, which happened to be visiting Laus to confront the marquess about the disappearance of Marquess Pherae, Lord Elbert. Priscilla decides to join their group to keep her protection and to search for her brother. Later, when storming Castle Caelin to rescue Lyn's grandfather, Priscilla encounters a notable Mercenary bearing a great resemblance to herself. With her discovering her long-lost brother, she weeps with joy only to be met with a cold rebuttal from him. His thoughts of not joining the army are quickly evaporated when Raymond learns of one of the Lords in the group, Hector of Ostia. Finding an ample target to exact his revenge on Ostia, Raymond joins, coldly reminding his sister that he is known as Raven now. Priscilla travels with the party for the rest of the journey, either helping Raven make amends with his checkered past with Ostia, befriending Raven's retainer Lucius, learning about the truth of House Cornwell via their former vassal Oswin, or developing feelings for her bodyguard Erk, the wandering Myrmidon Guy, the Wyvern Rider Heath, or the Caelin Cavalier Sain. Despite her royal connections, it is unknown if she was involved with the war with Bern. Personality Priscilla is revealed to be extremely polite and a bit feminine, as well as selfless, but also naïve and stubborn, much to the chagrin of those who care about her. Ironically, three of her lovers, Guy, Heath, and Sain, are unable to be paired with her as their differences are too great, so her endings with them are those of tragic love, but in her ending with Erk he manages to wed her due to his connections to Pent. In Game ''Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Description: ''A vassal in service to Count Caerleon of Etruria. Base Stats Growth Rates |45% |40% |50% |40% |65% |15% |50% |} Promotion Gains E +40 }} Supports *Raven *Lucius *Erk *Oswin *Sain *Heath *Guy Overall Priscilla is among the most versatile units in The Blazing Blade. Troubadour is a very useful class with high mobility, staves, rescuing potential, and access to easy to use 1-2 range weaponry upon promotion. Priscilla possesses a higher Staff rank at base than her main competition, Serra, as well as higher bases, most importantly in Magic which aids in her staff range, aided by her mounted movement. Priscilla can abuse the Barrier staff to raise her Staff rank to wield staves such as Sleep, Rescue, Berserk, Silence, and Warp. She can also rescue allies closer to the front lines, if she is not needed to heal, or ferrying is needed. Once Priscilla promotes and gains access to Anima, she can be a good combat unit considering her high mobility and the overall lower Resistance among enemy units thanks to her decent speed/magic bases and growths. Priscilla's biggest issue is her rather low starting level, especially since she can't be trained in Lyn's Story as other magic users who also join at a lower level. Since being a staff user also means that she'll only gain experience during player phase, this means she might not be capable of reaching level 10 as fast as your other magic users and cannot promote as early as you want her to. Her low durability can be a problem as well if you want her to face enemies after promotion; luckily, her good avoid and the fact that you'll face more magic users later on who do very little damage to her help her in this regard. Once Priscilla is promoted, players should also take care to avoid having her reach an S Rank in staves; there are no S-Ranked staves for the player to use, so an S Rank will only hurt Priscilla by locking her out of achieving an S Rank in Anima. As a sidenote, Assassins, Valkyries, and Female Bishops in The Blazing Blade have boosted Experience gain from killing enemies. As Priscilla is a Valkyrie, she will benefit from this effect, which is convenient since the habitual low rank staves (Heal, Mend) yield Priscilla very few Experience points per use after promoting. ''Fire Emblem Heroes ;Delicate Princess :''The daughter of Count Caerleon. Also Raven's sister. Poised and gentle, with a jealous streak. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Base Stats Rarity: Staff |Skill= Heal }} Staff |Skill= Reconcile Imbue }} Staff |Skill= Rehabilitate Still-Water Balm }} Skills Quotes ''Heroes'' :Priscilla/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings Priscilla- Secluded Princess Priscilla returned to Etruria's Count Caerleon. Her adopted parents met her not with harsh rebukes, but with tears of joy. Guy and Priscilla They fell in love amidst conflict, but Priscilla was a noble and Guy was but a mercenary nomad. Guy rode way before her tears could stain the earth, but Priscilla's bright smile remained in Guy's memory forever. Heath and Priscilla They fell in love amidst conflict, but Priscilla was a noble and Heath was a deserter from Bern. Their differences were too great. When they parted, Heath told a weeping Priscilla he would someday return. Erk and Priscilla They fell in love amidst conflict. Though he was not nobly born, Erk’s talent and link to Lord Pent earned him the peerage he needed to wed Priscilla. As a trusted magic teacher, he lived his life in happiness. Etymology 'Priscilla' is a diminutive of 'prisca,' which means 'ancient' in Latin. In the Bible, Priscilla is one of the earliest Christians; she had traveled with her husband (Aquila) on one of Saint Paul's journeys to spread Christianity, and to strengthen the churches. Trivia *Priscilla's artwork bears a resemblance to Nanna's artwork from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. *Priscilla shares her English voice actress, Marcella Lentz-Pope, with Scarlet and Female Corrin from Fire Emblem Fates. *The Japanese version of Priscilla and Guy's paired ending has the two elope, with Priscilla running away to be with Guy. The latter half of the ending says "Guy was ready to give up on Priscilla, but upon seeing her tears, resolved to run away with her. Her bright smile as she took his hand forever shone in his heart." Gallery File:Priscilla Heroes.png|Artwork of Priscilla in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Priscilla Fight.png|Artwork of Priscilla in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Priscilla Skill.png|Artwork of Priscilla in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Priscilla Damaged.png|Artwork of Priscilla in Fire Emblem Heroes. Screenshot_20171202-114201.png|Summoning Priscilla in Fire Emblem Heroes File:FEH_1st_anniversary_kaya8.png|Fire Emblem Heroes First Anniversary artwork drawn by kaya8. File:B07-030HN.png File:B07-031N.png File:Priscillaingame.png|Priscilla's portrait in The Blazing Blade. File:Priscilla as troubador.JPG|Priscilla as a Troubadour File:ValkyriePriscilla.png|Priscilla as a Valkyrie Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Female Characters